In Her Light
by Auragrace
Summary: boy meets girl basically except the boy is a 5"8 walking talking turtle in need for a friend,and the girl isnt quite the normal one either, rated m for further chapters and im not sure how to work this site so well see ;


_okay sorry this is so short but i just needed to write this down and uh this is my first fic so like...REVIEW!!XD_

_You wake up five minutes after finally drifting off to sleep. You still can't get the sight of Jesse on Ana, your best friend-and on today of all days-_

_Happy fucking birthday -_

_all you can do right know is toss and turn on your bed alone on your birthday for the for the first time in two years, and find yourself staring at the ceiling and forcing back tears and scolding yourself for even thinking you should give him a second chance, you gave him a second chance after he drugged you at that party and had sex with you on the couch in front of everyone, but why did you take him back? _

_Was it because you couldn't do any better, because he was the most beautiful creature you'd ever seen, his tall frame, his gorgeous bone structure, his pale skin and dark hair? Or was it those icy blues that shone so brightly every time he saw you take your shirt off to please him so hopefully he wouldn't leave you for the smiling petite blonde girl with the California tan who's had her eye on him since she moved here- _

_You'd rather have lost him to her than your best friend_

_You remember the first time you let him, what you let him do to you, you were only twelve, you just moved in with your grandmother after your parents died, you remember how you kept telling yourself "_this is love_" when it didn't mean shit to him, when he fucked you, not loved,_

Fucked

_Sure you thought you enjoyed it when he did it but that was temporarily until it was over and you cried your heart out after he left you feeling incomplete-as if he tore something out of your very being every time he took advantage of you like that, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and have your mother stroke your hair like she did before she died, or have you father hold you close, calling you _mijita_ like he did before he was killed_

_Now here you are, thinking you'd rather have Jesse hurt you than to be without him_

_Suddenly there is a crash…_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

She turned over to see her window had a hole in it and walked up to find somebody's football on her floor, she picked it up and looked outside from the balcony of the two-story home she shared with her grandmother and saw, puzzled that no one was there.

"Who the fuck plays ball at night?"

Suddenly she heard a sharp sound and turned to see her unbroken window open and the door from her room to the balcony had been swinging outward. Trembling, gia opened the door and saw nobody was in her room, then she heard the whooshing sound again and turned out to the balcony a second time to see a dark figure facing her from a tree at least fifteen feet away from her standing point, it looked like a man, but as she looked more closely, it fled. When the figure turned its back it had something odd, she thought,

"That looks like…"

_(A shell)_

"Hmmm" she thought, but then as she turned to head back inside, there was a light thud on her rooftop and that's when she saw

_(A turtle?)_

She didn't know what she saw, but she was sure it wasn't human. The dark figure sat on the roof facing her, and for a moment, she could feel its cold stare even though she couldn't see his face. It was an awkward silence she felt creeping up her back, that and the chilling night sky overpowering her thin nightgown.

They stared at each other for about a minute, she still couldn't see his face but she knew it was a male, man, boy, yes definitely a boy, then by some miracle he extended his hand to her, she gazed at it in wonder to see that the hand was green and had only three fingers, she reached for it, then paused in fear, taking her hand back. She didn't know what she was doing; she should be running and screaming her fucking head off, not taking a stranger's hand, especially a stranger as…strange as this one.

Then there was a voice yelling out a name, the figure turned its head to the direction of the voice, looked back at her,

Then she could hear her Grandmother call out her name, telling her to sleep. She looked back to see she didn't enter her room, and turned around to see he had leapt off her rooftop in what seemed like a soar to another rooftop, then to another, until she could not see the figure anymore.

She felt her heart pound inside her, her stomach hurt, she didn't know if she was afraid or excited at what she had discovered tonight, but what she couldn't stop thinking about the most was what the voice the figure responded to said, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn it was a name, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard it.

She slept that night saying it over and over again in her head

_Raphael _

It was a beautiful sound

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

As he went leaping from building to building, he could not help but think about the name he heard the girl beckon to, he couldn't really see her but he thought about talking to her, asking for the ball back, that's all, plus fifteen years of only brothers to talk to was boring him, plus Casey was starting to ditch him for April, who seemed to only talk to Leo, Mikey, and Donnie, not that he gave a shit about her, I mean sure she was the first human(girl) they've ever met, and for the first few weeks, he and mikey did talk a lot about her, mikey had a thing for her, but Raphael had a thing for parts of her. He tried talking to April once, but that only made them more distant, not that he didn't like the experience

_when she stayed over at the lair when she was running away from home, everyone was asleep but her, and so he decided to hang out in her room, nothing bad(or so he thought) so he went to the guest room knocking on the door thinking about asking her to watch television, then she didn't open, he shrugged and went to the bathroom to-you know- but when he opened the door, he was startled at April's screams and by catching her out of the shower, naked._

"_Oh my god! oh my god!"_

"_Oh shit sorry!…shit!" he stumbled back and tripped over a towel and hit his head on the toilet, cursed again, quickly got up and ran off, with April slamming the door._

_Neither talked about it with anyone, and April continued to ignore him._

Yeap, April was a bitch, but this girl had an aura, if you will, that made Raphael want to reach his hand out to her, he thought about making a trip tomorrow night.

As he entered the lair, He went past his brothers watching television, and Leonardo noticed him walking straight to his room instead of sitting with his brothers, Raphael liked his privacy, but he usually said his goodnights.

"Hey, where were you?_"_

Everyone turned

"_Shit_, he thought, "um I just was slow tonight, my leg hurts._" _he continued walking to the stone mausoleum that was his room, closed the door, sat on his bed and stared at the ancient carvings on his wall, tracing every curve and point of them, he of course, had no interest in them as donnatello had, but he still liked tracing them when he thought which was mostly never, but as he thought and thought about the girl, he thought april, his loneliness, and wondered if humans were actually all the same, if they weren't so…so

_(shallow? Superficial?)_

Whatever it was, but as he lay there in the dark, thinking about what he would do tomorrow night, and mostly, he thought about the girl.

Her name.

_Gia. _


End file.
